


Prime

by darkmus



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's only Dave's second time at Scandals and there's this guy hitting on him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime

It's only Dave's second time at Scandals and there's this guy hitting on him. He has douchebag hair, but his smile was oh-so-smug and, Dave has to admit, very... sexy. Dave isn't really sure what to do about it, but it's pretty exhilarating.

"Hey, there. The name's Sebastian. What's yours?" the other boy asks, sliding into the stool next to him.

"Uh... Dave," he responds, trying to hide behind his cherry coke. He wishes he was wearing a hat or something.

"Dave," Sebastian purrs. "Mmm... I don't usually go for bear cubs but you," he says cocking his head to take in Dave's nervous form before licking his lips, "you've got something about you."

"Uh... thanks," Dave mumbles.

"Lemme get you a beer," Sebastian says and motions towards the bartender to order a bottle before Dave can say anything.

The beer arrives quickly and Sebastian pops open the top before handing it to him. The cold shock from the glass is the complete opposite of the temperature of his face at the moment.

They drink.

A beer becomes two, and then three. Soon after, the awkward conversation and cheesy lines turn into something else entirely.

Sebastian's leaning in and faces are so close.

"Come with me," he whispers. His voice is silky and inviting and Dave feels himself nodding.

Sebastian grabs his hand and all but pulls him towards the one-stall restroom. Once inside, Sebastian locks the door behind them and pins Dave against the unyielding tile wall.

Sebastian's kissing him in a way that's unlike he's ever felt. The only guy he's ever kissed was Kurt. And as much as he had wished (but feared) it had been like this, it was nothing like this.

By now, Dave's registered though the haze of lust that Sebastian is insistently pawing at the waistband of his pants. One hand is stroking him though the rough denim and it feels way too good.

"God, I love virgins," Sebastian murmurs before descending onto the quivering neck in front of him.

"I'm not--" Dave protests, trying to suppress a wanton moan.

Then, Sebastian removes his mouth to roll his eyes and the moan escapes out of frustration.

"Oh, please. You've got 'Virgin Queen' bedazzled on your forehead," he smirks. He gets back to work and Dave is melting. Dave's body is thrumming and he doesn't want it to stop.

Dave's eyes roll back into his head as he tilts it to give Sebastian better access. When they come into focus again, he's staring up at the blank ceiling and a thought hits him.

This isn't right.

In that flash of awareness, he thinks about a certain, unavailable countertenor and how he had wanted this with him. Or, at least someone he likes as much as he had liked Kurt.

"St-- stop."

His hands grip Sebastian's shoulders as he steels himself.

"Stop... I don't..."

Sebastian glaces up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"This isn't right. I'm drunk and... I shouldn't be doing this. You should only do this with someone you love."

Sebastian chuckles as his fingers lazily run circles along Dave's stomach.

"Aww, that's adorable. Listen, Boo Boo - the one thing you've got to learn about being a gay man is that you don't need to be in love to have hot, hot sex. Do what I do; do what feels good."

He tries to lean in again but Dave pushes him away.

"I don't believe in that..."

Sebastian scoffs. "Ugh. You're such a buzzkill."

Sebastian rolls his eyes again but backs off. He lets out a giant sigh.

"Well, fine. If you're going to be a frigid bitch, I'll just find someone else." He swaggers out of the bathroom and leaves Dave to his thoughts.

Dave leans against the cool tiles and lets out a sigh. He decides to call a cab.


End file.
